The Calling Bird
by Megowitch
Summary: An unlucky High school student studying for finals got sent to the Fire Emblem Awakening world. Sounds great? Haha, nope. Join her as she takes up the name "Lyn, a mercenary from Valm", and try to keep the plot intact from falling zombies and a masked swordsman. Rated T for bad words.


Yuck. I have grass in my mouth.

Hold up, wait? Grass? In my mouth? Honestly the last thing I remember from waking up in this dry patch of grass is falling asleep at my desk after studying for my advanced math class, which I unfortunately signed up for. Dammit, the tests are stressing me out!

I open my eyes and find myself laying down in a bed of tall grass. Hastily, I sit up, and by doing so, I'm hit with a minor headache.

 _Gah, my head… I feel like something's clawing on me._ I thought while rubbing the back of my head. Weird, I never had such a headache before. Probably because of my lack of sleep or lack of water during these past few days.

I look around. Hm, this isn't my desk? An uneasy awareness dawn upon me. Where am I, exactly? Okay, okay, do not freak out, I thought while fidgeting my foot. I scan the area for anything, actually. But to my dismay, all I can see is this vast field of tall grass. I better not be stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Thank god I'm right, further into the field I see a town gate.

"Hmm, should I go to that town?" Then I feel a surge of curiosity, "...Eh, why not?" I pat myself from the residue of grass and dirt. Say, what kind of clothes am I wearing? My clothes represent a traveler's, loose tan pants tucked in silver-lining knee-high boots, a vertical striped tank top also tucked in my pants, and a belt.

Strange, I never have these kinds of clothes before. God, I look like a cosplayer, which I'm definitely not.

But the most concerning aspect of my outfit was this scabbard attach to my belt. I let out a low whistle as I unsheathe its blade. Damn, this sword is shiny, like sparkling. It's dark grey hilt is nicely tailored and the steel metal doesn't look fake at all.

"I'm gonna name you Excalibur," I whisper in awe. I sheathed Excalibur and trudge my way through the tall grass. In fact, it was so tall I had to spit out grass as I drag myself along the uneven dirt. Shit! I think I swallowed a bug.

Relived that I made it out of that hell, I stroll my way to the town's gate.

Ignoring the god-awful smell of the town, this place is pretty neat. A convenient river splits what looks to be the town hall and the marketplace and the residential area, the only thing connecting those two places together is a stone bridge. Not only does this resident area look like Medieval English houses, make from wood and plastic siding, it reminds me of this one game I played.

What was it called, again?

Gosh, I don't think I have played that game in a long time. Ever since the stress of finals loomed over my shoulders I've been focusing on my studies, but mostly I procrastinated. Shoot, I forgot to do the review questions again— Mr. A is gonna kill me.

 _Hold up… Where am I exactly?_ I thought as I hear the clicking sound of my boot against the cobblestone. I start to walk towards the stone bridge.

Which way should I go? The resident area or the marketplace? I glance at the houses. People were everywhere, from forging iron, to hanging their laundry, to dumping their feces off into the streets— Okay that's disgusting.

"Marketplace, it is…" I mumble.

 _No wonder this town stinks._ I pinch my nose to lessen the affect of the smell. This place differs greatly from my suburban town I'm so used to living in.

"Where am I?" Gosh, I've been asking myself that question ever since I've woken up from the field, and I'm still unable to answer that question. Curse, my attention span!

Maybe, if I ask the residence, they might give me some help-

"Hail, traveler!"

On que, a villager from this town waves at me and starts to approach to my direction. His general appearance is quite friendly, except for the fact that he's wearing a bloody apron. He's probably a butcher.

"Welcome to Southtown!" he said.

Southtown? Why does that seem familiar?

"Where's Southtown?" I ask while tilting my head. Really, who names a town after a geographical direction?

"Why, you don't know where you are? Lass, did you hit your head on something?" the man starts to chuckle a bit. Rude, much?

"We're in the country of Ylisse."

Ylisse? What kind of name is th- OH MY GOD. I face palm myself, hard. Fire Emblem Awakening? Are you serious?! I haven't played that game in a long time, how am I suppose to survive in this world? This war-strickened world?

Honestly, I must be dreaming this can't be true. Not only does this confirm my former realization that I'm far from home, but this also proves that I'm completely fucked. Yeah, I beat the game multiple times (a few in +lunatic) but I had the interfaces of the enemy's weapons, stats— basically everything.

I feel like I'm in one of those self-inserts. Reading a self-insert is one thing, but actually being a part of one? Oh, god. Well, the good news is that I'm not Robin. If I was the tactician of this game, the worst protagonist award will be presented to me.

 _Arg, but that doesn't hide the fact that I'm literally in a video game._

"Woah, lass, you okay?" he starts to put his hand on my back, patting me lightly. Shit, I forgot I was talking to a person.

"Yeah, I just had a realization," I breathe out, "Is there a place I can stay?"

"Do you have any bullions?"

I start to pat my pants. Nope, nothing here. Well I'm fucked.

"Sorry, man. Got nothing," I shrug, looking like it's no big deal. Well, it's definitely a big deal since I got no place to stay.

"A pity," the man let out a sigh and, unbelievably, he left to go to inside his butcher store. I lost hope, there is no hospitality in this town. Once that jerk face turns his back towards me, I instantly stick out my tongue and make a childish sound of annoyance.

"Serves him right," I make my way near the bridge and I begrudgingly sit down at the edge, letting my legs move up, down, up, down.

God, this sucks. I got no money, got no place to go. I wonder when Chrom and the rest are going to come here to take care of the bandits...

—Shoot! That's right! Bandits were suppose to raid this town!

I shot up from my sitting position. Placing my hand on the hilt of my scabbard, I jog near the front of the town.

I need to go warn the villagers about this— but what if they won't believe me? I thought while passing the multiple wilting flower beds and grey lampposts this town has. I need to tell someone about this or else lives will be at risk.

"Who should I tell?" I ponder. I know that the town would be ablaze from the brigands, but which place would they start their robbery?

They can come from the river, I suppose, but that would mean that there would be a small group. If there was a bigger group then they would be hindered by the running water and would be spotted easily.

The only scenario I can think off is that a small group would go to the river and a bigger group would raid the town.

But which group goes first? Most likely the bigger group, to attract the town's guard, while also giving the small group enough time to rob the church and other public places for bullions. Both groups can also help in igniting the whole town afterwards.

Another scenario I can also think of is that the bandits can circle around the town, going in to attack at once. However, it depends on how many brigands there are. Maybe I should look at the town map and the surrounding places...

But this is just bandits! They would probably have a no plan and go straight the robbing the place.

Sighing, I rub the back of my head. I wonder how Robin deals with being a tactician and all. This stuff is hard work! But either way, I need to warn this town from the impending doom.

I ran towards the marketplace. To my surprise, there are twice as much people there was before. I slow my pace and try to dodge all the incoming business requests from salespeople. Is this a special occasion or a daily occurrence?

I began to become lost into this marketplace. It was daytime, but there were already night lights hanging from ropes strung on houses and trees. The colorful canopies of salesmen were swarming with potential employers.

I was in awe. I passed all the baked goods shown in glass. I lift my nose into the air, inhaling the scent of the bakery. I cannot be in the same place, it smells amazing out here. I stop as I spot sweets, encased in glass. I curl my fist and bit into it, a habit from my childhood days to stop my desires from overcoming me. Okay, in an another timeline, I wouldn't buy one… However, this is NOT that timeline.

Too engulfed into my desires, I smooshed my face against the glass.

 _Wooaaaaaaah, they even have cupcakes!_ I lift my face from the glass, but my hands were still press on it. Maybe, Maybe! I can get some for free! I mean it's Ylisse… a free country?

As I'm about to ask the store clerk if these are free, I'm met with a sign saying "No bullions, No goods", capitalized, bolded, and underlined for more unnecessary emphasis. God, This town is a cruel place… First the smell, then that butcher, now this?

As I explore further into this bustling marketplace, I encounter festivities such as magicians and performers. Villagers are receiving caramel apples and apple pie. Some were just minding their own business, buying fruits, clothes, materials, and all the like. However, most of the group were huddling near a street performer who was expertly sheathing a sword into his throat.

 _I don't know if I should feel amazed by his skills or disgusting from the fact that he might mess up..._

Besides that, this town is emitting this feeling of liveliness. It's great, I actually have never been to a street festival before. Maybe I should grab some caramel apples and check out a stage performance. But that would mean that it would take longer to warn them from the brigands.

Y'know this would be a great time to strike the town and bring it to ablaze. Actually I can't jinx it before—

I hear a distant scream, reminding me that I was too late. There were more screams and frantic steps coming from far further across the street. As more screams were heard, the marketplace starts to grow silent.

Women were slowly bringing their children towards them and I can hear the town guards walking in front of the people creating a makeshift shield protecting them from what's to come.

"Gods! Help us!" A lone women scream in pain as she ran towards the crowd. A boy by the age of 8 breaks free from the guards and runs outstretching his hands as he stumbles up to her.

She lets herself fall onto the boy from fatigue. Blood from her stomach wound starts to seep into the boy's shirt.

The woman and the boy huddle each other. From what I can see, the woman whispers something into the boy's ear and pushes him to the town guards. The boy stumbles against the guards and instantly his eyes widened as the scene unfolds. Before the guards can rescue the women, an incoming tomahawk came, a struck her right at the crown of her head.

Startled gasps were heard from the crowd. The boy crouch down and sobs, using the guard's pants as a tissue. Damn, did I just witness a woman, or worse, a mother die in front of her son?

My palms begin to sweat as fear envelopes the townspeople. A figure from the distance starts to jagger towards us. Franticly people start to push each other into stores and booths nearby, hoping that it would give some level of protect.

 _What in the hells is that?_ I gaze at the staggering figure in front of me. As the thing came closer, an ominous aura starts to emit from it.

By now the townspeople have already hid themselves into the stores. A selective few, including me, and the town's guards were outside in the streets.

I should be hiding with the other towns people, but my legs stay frozen on the cobblestone.

As it starts to come closer, the constant screeching of an axe dragging onto the cobblestone, and a familiar undead face starts to show itself. The head is hunched forward, hinting that the neck is broken.

People were watching in fear as the figure rolls its head into an unjust position. It opens its mouth, letting out a strained, guttural roar. Purplish smoke omits from its unhinged jaw. I widen my eyes as the realization hits me.

That—That is definitely not bandits. I gulped, "It's Risen."

* * *

A/N: Ahhhhhhh I'm done. Haha, But in future hindsight, updating takes longer for me since I'm still a highschooler preparing for finals a month early. Ha… Ha.. haaaa.. Oh, and don't worry Chrom and the others will be featured in the next chapter ^^

Other than that, reviews are important since I'm basically nothing without them so please review!

Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
